Sabrewulf
Count von Sabrewulf, or just Sabrewulf, is a major character in the Killer Instinct series, appearing in every game in the series. Killer Instinct Story Story (Basic): Sabrewulf is afflicted with the rare disease, Lycanthropy. Although he has spent most of his life as a recluse, he enters the Killer Instinct tournament on the promise of a cure if he is victorious. Story (Extended): Since the day when a wolfbite left him afflicted with a particularly virulent strain of lycanthropy, Count Von Sabrewulf has lived in exile in his remote mountain tower, shunned by society, and struggling with insanity as his disease grows steadily worse. A handful of years back his worst nightmare was realised when he failed to revert to human form at all. Every rumour of a possible cure has been at best a hoax, so when a message arrives promising salvation should he enter and win the Ultratech contest, Sabrewulf is highly suspicious but obliged to seize any chance that comes his way. Ending With victory, Sabrewulf obtains the cure he sought for so long from the hands of Ultratech. Cured at last of his curse, Count Von Sabrewulf can return to leading a normal existence. Killer Instinct 2 Story Story: Unwilling to succumb to the beast within him, Sabrewulf was badly beaten in the KI tournament. Captured by Ultratech, he is driven berserk by their "repairs" and now has only revenge to live for. Ending Kill Glacius With Gargos defeated Sabrewulf pursues his search for a cure. There is nothing left for him in this time, so Sabrewulf grasps the opportunity to return home. Hope has finally vanished and life is emptier then ever. Having still found no cure, his only achievement was a petty revenge. Don't Kill Glacius With Gargos defeated Sabrewulf pursues his search for a cure. Sabrewulf bitterly regrets leaving alive a member of a race he made his mortal enemy. Bereft of all hope,Sabrewulf finally succumbs to the madness of the beast. All that was once human to him is finally gone. Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Stage: '''Alchemical Lab (Similarity of Interior Castle (KI) and Sabrewulf's Castle (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, the electric orb strikes every equipment, destroying everything in the laboratory, causing the experiment to go in chaos. '''Ultra Combo Hits: 28 Hits Instinct Mode - The Claw: Sabrewulf will do 25% damage to his opponent, especially if he/she blocks, which will cause a normal chip damage to his/her health; he will do normal damage once the Instinct Mode is finished. 'Combo Trait '- Rapid Doubles: Sabrewulf can follow up a double with the same double of the exact same strength. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic theme, "Tooth and Claw" will play. Trivia *Sabrewulf is the only KI character whose opponent in the first KI tournament was never revealed. it isn't known which opponent badly injured Sabrewulf in the first Killer Instinct Tournament, either. However, considering that every other character had their opponents revealed (Glacius vs Cinder, Thunder vs Spinal, Jago vs Fulgore, and TJ Combo vs Riptor), it can be implied that Sabrewulf's opponent was Black Orchid. *Ultratech's "repairs" to Sabrewulf include having replaced his arms with bionic arms, equipped with elongated razor sharp claws. After succumbing to his feral side, Sabrewulf tore these implants off, later restoring his arms through the use of dark arts, although they require constant medical attention to ease the pain. Gallery Killer Instinct Javsab.jpg wulf.jpg Render ki 16.jpg sabrewulf3.jpg|Human Sabrewulf Killer Instinct 2 Sabre-gold.jpg 1244597820086_f.jpg ki2_sabrewulf_mov.jpg ki2_sabrewulf_render.jpg sabrewulf-ki2-04.png Killer Instinct Comics SabrewulfComics.jpeg Killer Instinct (Xbox One) JagoVsSabrewulf1.png Saberwulfimgteeth.jpg Saberwolf Laboratory-900x506.jpg.png|Sabrewulf's Laboratory (Alchemical Lab) Sabrewulf Black.jpg Sabrewulf Grey.jpg Sabrewulf Orange.jpg Sabrewulf White.jpg Picture 3.png|Golden Color Saberwulf JagoVsSabrewulf7.png Captura de pantalla 2013-06-10 a la(s) 12 00 46.png|Glacius vs Sabrewulf nvpi.jpg t2ot.jpg Category:Characters Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters